


Dinsdag, 24 December, 21:21

by chameleoncat



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleoncat/pseuds/chameleoncat
Summary: A quick look at Robbe celebrating Christmas.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 120





	Dinsdag, 24 December, 21:21

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in at least 3 years, RIP. But I love these sweet boys so I wanted to get something out there. I might write a more smutty bit of the evening later.

**Dinsdag, 24 December, 21:21**  
  


Robbe’s cheeks were officially hurting- _from smiling._

Less than two weeks ago, it felt like his world was falling apart. And here he was, jaw shifting to alleviate the pain that smiling and laughter had brought him all evening.

His mom was home. Home, happy and celebrating Christmas with him. She looked gorgeous in the pastel blue sweater she had bought two days ago, twinkle in her eyes as she listened to Sander’s story. About how Sander had first met Robbe, which in his own eyes was a bit exaggerated cause he knew that the moonlight couldn’t have possibly made him look _that_ good. Not compared to Sander anyway... Eyes a pool to drown in, jaw sharp enough to cut, heart soft enough to love Robbe and strong enough to keep fighting for every minute of it. And Sander... He met the boy’s eyes across the room.

Sander was _his_ now. His to hold and keep, to kiss and cherish in every universe.

His mom giggled sweetly and glanced over at her son, Robbe’s smile once again threatening his cheeks with pain. The good kind of pain, the ‘I can’t believe I get to be this lucky’ kind of pain. Four days ago, with his mom settled back into the house, they had decorated the place with just the two of them. They had made a list for the cooking, gone shopping together and worked out a tiny plan for their own private Christmas. By the end of the evening, Robbe had confessed. Not stuttering anymore, just nervous, but never unsure of how right it felt to be with Sander. His mom had nodded in stunned silence for three long seconds, before grabbing his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

“ _Mijn lieve schat_ ”, she had muttered, eyes soft and mouth shifting into a smile. Her brown hair cascaded down her face, tickling the side of his face when her smile curled into his forehead. “You deserve the world, and all its happiness in it. Never doubt that.” Her thumbs had caressed his cheeks and the tension practically melted from Robbe’s shoulders. She ended up inviting Sander that same evening to their little family Christmas plan. And while Robbe had mentioned it to Sander the next day, he hadn’t expected his boyfriend to come. The storm might have blown over, but Sander needed time to get back on his feet. And Robbe didn’t want to selfishly drag him into things when he needed the rest.

And yet, Sander showed up tonight, eyes wide and nervous smile, clutching his beanie in one hand, a small Christmas gift in the other. Robbe’s eyes fluttered over to Sander and he blushed, remembering how his heart had squeezed in his chest when his mom welcomed ‘Robbe’s boyfriend’ into their home.

 _This_ universe? It was a great one.

**Author's Note:**

> Mijn lieve schat = my sweet dear. (So weird to write in my native tongue, haha).


End file.
